Casado con Levi
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Diez capítulos de como Levi es el peor esposo del mundo y como Eren puede ser el mejor esposo del mundo. /Drabble/Yaoi/Slice of life/Riren
1. Chapter 1

Estos son drabbles, no sé si pueda considerarse así pero espero que les gusten, son diez capítulos de como Levi es el peor esposo del mundo y como Eren puede ser el mejor esposo del mundo.

Capitulo uno: No es fácil, y nunca lo será.

.

.

.

Eren Yeager ama la comida tanto como dormir. No pueden culparlo, es el hobbie de cualquier ser con sangre corriéndole por las venas. A veces come en la cama, todo para después echarse la manta sobre el abultado estómago y dormitar, o a veces, despierta de una larga siesta y su primer pensamiento es una deliciosa tarta de zarzamora o pie de queso.

Lo que sea que coma nunca lo deja completamente satisfecho. Gasta más en comida que en menesteres que ocupe en casa o ropa. Eren ya olvidó hace cuanto que no salía de compras con Levi.

Oh, Levi. Suspira cansado.

Levi es el _no amor de su vida, porque estoy cansado de tener que decirles que jamás me voy a casar con el enano ese._

Eren abre el congelador; hay comidas congeladas de hace días. Comidas que él mismo se cocina y que son las sobras de la cena cuando Levi llega del trabajo todo cansado y con nuevas malas palabras.

Ese Levi que no es el amor de su vida pero que está en su vida y que es todo el amor que jamás podrá sentir por otra persona.

Ellos están casados, _muy bien_ casados. Con Eren siendo un hombre internauta la mayor parte del tiempo porque su trabajo como programador lo mantienen frente a una computadora desde la mañana hasta que se le antoja ir a probar la cama con Levi, que tiene los dedos de los pies helados y los brazos fuertes para recibirlo. Y Levi, abogado penalista que está inmerso en los juzgados con sus potenciales clientes –la mayoría victimas de alguna violación de derechos humanos. – Levi destaca por su trabajo, gana mucho más que Eren, y Eren no tiene problema con eso.

Saben compartirse los gastos, incluso aunque Eren no es rico como Levi, se da alguno que otro lujo, porque Levi puede permitirle ser considerado consigo mismo. Levi posee gustos sibaritas también. Él desliza la tarjeta por cada tienda de ropa con la impresión de un nombre rimbombante de diseñador.

A Eren no le molesta que su esposo se ocupe en sí mismo, porque después de consentirse, va a él y lo desnuda lentamente y se lo lleva a la cama para hacerlo feliz.

Entonces Eren cierra la nevera pero en las manos ya lleva lasaña, espagueti blanca con jamón y dos cervezas.

Estar casado a temprana edad lo ha hecho madurar. Sí, porque Levi es complejo y complicado todo el tiempo, las siete por veinticuatro.

Y no es que Eren considere que él no es igual o peor, la diferencia radica en que con los años, ha aprendido a ceder y dar la razón cuando evidentemente él no la tiene. Levi no. Es abogado, y sabe defenderse, muy bien todas las veces que discuten.

Pone al fogón las ollas donde mezcla espagueti con lasaña y destapa una cerveza.

La primera pelea ocurrió a los veinte, cuando estaban saliendo y probándose. Eren había tenido novios, todos grandes y rudos, y luego Levi que es bajito y de pésimo carácter.

Eren se enamoró rápidamente de Levi. Y por eso le pidió salir a pesar de que Levi lo había rechazado porque estaba en una seria relación y no quería involucrarse con mocosos. Eren siguió insistiendo, incluso cuando a Levi le rompieron el corazón. Esa primera pelea les mostró el verdadero carácter de ambos.

Y no, no discutieron por un tercero. La discusión nació por algo tan simple que ahora le provoca una carcajada limpia.

Levi no quería decirle _te amo_. _¿Para qué? Es ridículo_. Se lo había dicho Levi con su voz hueca y monocorde. Eren estalló en una lluvia de juramentos que obviamente despertaron la bestia que dormitaba en el interior de Levi.

Como buen Yeager que es y se respeta, Eren no cedió y fue a dormir con mamá. Apagó el móvil y se escondió por tres semanas en casa de la buena Carla –su mamá- Levi lo buscó a los días siguientes.

La distancia duró ese tiempo, el más largo hasta ahora. No resistieron a verse ni a tocarse, ni Levi a empotrar a Eren contra la mesa mientras lo follaba duramente y le repetía te amos en la espalda y la nuca con sus labios pegados a la piel de nuez que tanto amaba.

Apaga las hornillas de la estufa, el humeante y delicioso aroma de comida recién calentada lo hace salivar.

Eren coloca todo en un plato a modo de puré. Es una masa extraña entre fideos y carne chorreante de tomate, se engorde de hombros, Levi no está para regañarlo y todavía hay cerveza que degustar.

Yeager se come todo lo que hay en el plato, se bebe toda la cerveza, y escucha la melodiosa voz de Nina Simone mientras se mensajea con Levi.

Como siempre, Levi responde con Tch y monosílabos o insultos. Eren se ríe. Amar a alguien como Levi no es fácil, nunca lo será, pero no es imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Trabajo de mierda**

.

.

.

A Levi le molesta la impuntualidad, la ineptitud y personas estúpidas. Esto, aunado a su pésimo carácter, lo convierten en un hombre detestable para los que lo conocen a medias. En realidad, Levi no es _tan_ insufrible como parece. Sólo que le gusta sacar lo peor de las personas. Es como un reto consigo mismo: poner a prueba la paciencia de sus subordinados y de Eren.

Sonríe con la travesura marcando sus peligrosos hoyuelos.

Eren es su esposo, y más que eso. Es él _mocoso de mierda que odio porque no sabe ni lavar sus propios calzones._ Y no importa la opinión de terceros sobre si él absorbe mucho de Eren o si Eren es demasiado bueno para él. Levi lo ama mucho, _muy mal_ , como al jodido infierno.

Lo conoce desde hace un tiempo, desde que Eren tenía veinte y andaba en motocicleta para todos lados, sonriendo estúpidamente y ofreciendo miradas de galán telenovelero.

Levi lo había odiado porque es muy guapo, y tenía un culo que había querido tocar desde el principio.

Pero Levi estaba en una tortuosa relación con Farlan. Y Farlan a pesar de ser el pasivo y medio sumiso de la relación, era un puto cabrón que le hacía escándalos en todas las esquinas _porque te comen con la mirada, Levi. ¡Maldita sea!_

Farlan presionaba a Levi todo lo que podía. Lo exprimió hasta la última gota y derramó toda su paciencia. Lo que colmó el vaso fue la infidelidad –anunciada- de Farlan.

Levi no se lo pensó y mandó al rubio a cagar pero eso no le quitó el corazón hecho pedazos y mierda en la cabeza.

Eren, sin embargo, lo salvó de todo. Y lo hundió más. Eren se convirtió en su guía, con esa bocaza llena de verdad e ironía, con sus brazos largos y morenos y la terrible sonrisa seductora. Levi no demoró mucho en llevarlo a la cama. Entre sus roces y caricias, el amor se propagó rápidamente.

Aunque Eren lo fastidiaba todo el tiempo.

\- Adiós, enanín – dice Hanji Zoe acompañada de Moblit, ambos son colegas del trabajo.

Asiente, ojos perdidos en la pantalla del móvil.

Hay un mensaje. Y no es cualquier mensaje. Pueden ser palabras tontas, inconexas, aburridas y serias. Pero son del único remitente al que Levi ha puesto un nombre decente.

«Mocoso de mierda»

 _Hey, vejete, espero que estés en camino, ya quiero que llegues. Estoy caliente aquí abajo y tengo mucha imaginación que puede provocarte más de un orgasmo. ¿Estás fuera de ese trabajo de mierda o tengo que jugar con mi ano otro poco más?_

Y sonríe más animado. Porque para Levi, la noche apenas empieza. Apaga el móvil y sube al ascensor.

Levi decide no responder al mensaje. Quiere que Eren se desespere con su ausencia. Es cruel pero también es justo. Tal vez no tiene mayores muestras de amor como las de Eren, empero el mocoso sabe que es amado y respetado, que Levi ha dejado atrás fantasmas y actitudes malas, que ha mejorado ese mal carácter hacia él y que sonríe con más frecuencia desde que está a su lado.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **Gracias por sus follow y favoritos, además de sus bonitos comentarios. Las actualizaciones serán diarias, besitos de chocolate.**

 **PD. Envío mucha fuerza a las personitas que viven en Centroamérica con respecto al temblor de anoche, aquí en México se sintió horrible. Espero animarles un poquito con esta historia 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cena fría**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si a Eren le pagaran por cada vez que frunce el ceño; sería más rico que Bill Gates. Y estamos hablando de una suma de mierda que Eren gastaría en comida y camas para sus gatos: Boris, Canela y Ruso.

Justo ahora está sentado en la mesa, con los ojos iracundos sobre el reloj de pared. El cual marca las diez. Las cejas de Eren se tocan y podría lucir tremendamente aterrador. Si tan solo no tuviera puesta su pijama de gatitos. No podemos culparlo, es la hora de la cena, ¿Qué tipo de persona usaría ropas elegantes cuando la franela es calentita?

Bueno, Eren es de ese tipo de personas.

Hoy se ha esmerado mucho en dejar algo decente en la cocina. Sirvió dos platos con puré de manzana y lomo adobado con papas fritas. Para Levi una copa de vino tinto y para él refresco de cola.

Estaba ligeramente ilusionado cuando su maldito esposo le prometió que llegaría temprano de la oficina y _no te puedes dormir, pedazo de mierda o te dejaré las nalgas hinchadas de los azotes que te daré._

Por consiguiente, su sonrisa y su esfuerzo se vieron inmersos en una cena elaborada. Normalmente le habría dejado a Levi un emparedado de crema de maní junto a una taza de té verde. Pero Levi le había asegurado que llegaría a cenar y Eren quiso ser más amable de lo acostumbrado.

Empero Levi no llegaba y la ceja derecha de Yeager temblaba de ira mal contenida.

«Ese cabrón»

Sus dedos bailan sobre la superficie de madera, los labios en línea recta.

Entonces escucha las llantas de un auto derrapar contra la calzada, las luces iluminan las cortinas de la estancia y Eren espera pacientemente.

Levi se sacude los problemas en el umbral de la puerta y sonríe ajeno a la molestia de Eren mientras sus pies se restriegan contra la pequeña alfombra del rellano.

\- Lo siento, hay un tráfico en el cruce de Rose y María. – Levi dice con su habitual tono de voz. Ese que usa para toda ocasión y que en Eren provoca un tic involuntario.

\- - ¿Qué?

Casi puede escucharse como un psicópata que está preparando las armas con las cuales va a diseccionar a su víctima.

\- - Que hay muchos autos varados en Rose y María – Levi deja el maletín y el abrigo en la percha.

Luego, sus pasos precisos lo dirigen a Eren y deposita un sentido beso sobre la frente del menor. Levi sigue hablando del tráfico, de los pitidos de los claxon, de las calles adoquinadas y mal alumbradas. Salta de ese tema a otro más amable, de que hay una nueva tienda de limpieza y que planea ir allá el sábado, que Kuchel quiere visitarlos este fin de semana con su tío y Mikasa. Habla y habla. Levi ignora lo muy molesto que esta Eren, él mismo se vuelve a calentar la cena y de paso la de Eren, que ya estaba muy fría. Le agradece por la copa de vino porque la necesitaba.

Y Eren escucha con muchísima paciencia y unas inmensas ganas de ponerse de pie, abandonar el comedor y dejarle un saludo muy mal sonado a la madre de Levi.

Pero no lo hace. Porque entonces Levi lo atrapa entre su silla y su cuerpo, lo besa larga y seductoramente, y al separarse, un hilo de saliva une sus bocas.

\- - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Y pueden culpar a Eren por una cosa: su maldita debilidad que se llama Levi Ackerman. Sí, estuvo malditamente enojado, odiándolo y juramentando su vanagloriado nombre. Eren quería vengarse, pero, luego de aquel beso, todos esos malos sentimientos se fueron por el drenaje.

Eren no podía odiar lo que amaba con tanto fervor.

\- - Bien, aburrido.

\- - Cuéntame – Levi se sienta frente a Eren, ambos empezaron a cenar sumidos en una conversación banal.

Trabajo, vecinos, gatos, familia, mierda de gente que no conocen. Ríen, se miran a los ojos, y hay amor de verdad, complicidad, y todo eso bueno que debe haber en un matrimonio.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **Agradezco todos sus comentarios, responderé en el cap siguiente, ahorita no me dio mucho tiempo :c pero gracias por todo su apoyo, besos de chocolate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Hospitales malditos**

.

.

.

Se muerde las uñas una a una, considerando seriamente que necesita dejar ese maldito hábito. Su corazón late furiosamente al escuchar el llamado. Ese llamado que lo ha estado impacientando desde hace dos horas y media.

Eren se pone de pie cuidadosamente, un mareo repentino aminora su estabilidad, sin embargo, se repone en segundos. Va detrás de la pequeña enfermera de cabello rojo.

Y lo único que puede hacer bien es pensar en él.

Levi.

\- Espere aquí, señor Yeager – dice la mujercita de blanco y sonrisa diminuta.

Eren se queda parado frente a una puerta de madera que huele a pino y antiséptico. El corazón sigue atribulado, loco, acelerado. Y él no puede contenerse. Mira a su alrededor, está completamente inhóspito. Los pasillos son hileras de soledad cubiertas de blanco nítido, de blanco que lastima la vista.

Cuanto odiaba acudir a los hospitales. Los repelía como a los mosquitos de verano.

Pero igual estaba ahí, y no porque quisiera, sino porque la persona más importante para él estaba dentro de ese dormitorio y él tenía una ansiedad cubriéndole cada zona del cuerpo, la cual era difícil de contener.

Levi se había desmayado en el trabajo. A Eren le avisaron al momento de que la ambulancia lo llevaba inconsciente. Fue Erwin, mejor amigo de la pareja, quien informó a Eren.

El castaño no hizo nada más que tomar las llaves de la casa y del auto, manejar como un cafre, entrar al edificio inhiesto con su corazón bombeando sangre velozmente, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y con el miedo atenazándole cada musculo del cuerpo.

\- Ya puede entrar – anuncia la enfermera. Para Eren no hace falta más, entra a la habitación apresuradamente.

Sus ojos se empequeñecen y una hilera de lágrimas besa cada mejilla. Levi esta recostado sobre la camilla, con una bata blanca cubriendo todo su fuerte cuerpo, el cabello desparpajado sobre la almohada, su pulcra imagen manchada por la fatiga.

\- Hola, mocoso. – Levi dice con su tono seductor que en esos momentos queda todo atropellado y seco.

Eren corre –literalmente- a sus brazos.

\- Señor, señor –llama la enfermera – tenga cuidado, el paciente se encuentra débil. – Lo regaña como lo haría una madre preocupada.

Pero Levi mira a la intrusa con su ceño fruncido que atemoriza a sus empleados. La chica sonríe de lado y los deja solos sin mediar palabra.

Eren está feliz de ver al hombre de su vida, y un poco enojado porque Levi está actuando todo normal cuando en realidad había estado inconsciente.

\- Dios mío, me asustaste, imbécil – Eren no debería insultarlo ni regañarlo. Lo hace, sin embargo.

Luego su esposo le explica que ha estado cansado esos días, que tuvo una gripe muy mal tratada y Eren se percata de que su Levi había ocultado sus síntomas para no preocuparlo porque estaba ocupado con el trabajo y deberes de la casa. Así que Levi decidió no ser una carga.

El galeno llega minutos después. Le muestra la bitácora a Eren, Levi estaba bajo de peso y sus niveles de hierro estaban por debajo de la media. Eren se alarmó, pero Levi lo tranquilizó con sus típicas frases guarras que no debería decir en presencia de otra persona. Algo así como promesas de que eso no afectara a su orgulloso miembro que muere por enterrarse en él.

Eren esta todo sonrojado y enfadado, así como preocupado. El médico ríe ligeramente, da unas recomendaciones a Eren sobre la nueva dieta de Levi.

Al salir del hospital. Un día después. Levi contempla a Eren preparando todo para la cena, yendo de un lado a otro y preguntándole a cada rato si está bien o no necesita algo.

Entonces, en silencio, Levi se siente agradecido, porque a pesar de que ha sido cosa de nada, Eren está ahí cuidando de él y protegiéndolo, cuando Levi, en el altar, se prometió hacer lo mismo por el Yeager.

Su mirada recae en el anillo de bodas: dorado y reluciente.

El maldito castaño es todo lo que quiere en esta maldita vida. Pueden culparlo, está enamorado hasta los huesos.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Eren odia los hospitales, de ahí el título. Quise un poco de drama porque el drama es parte de nuestras vidas. ¿No creen que son tiernos? Se preocupan el uno por el otro. Prometí capítulos diarios pero quise tomarme un par de días para avanzar mis demás fics y para dormir. Cuatro horas por la noche ya no son suficientes para mí.

Mo: Gracias millones, espero leerte mucho por acá, mi morada jajaja.

Furry: Estos dos son amor y mucha miel, me encanta hacerles este favor.

Arllin: Jajajaja, no se me da mucho el humor pero trato de emplearlo a menudo, gracias por esto lindura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Vecinos molestos**

.

.

.

\- Uh… ah…

\- Mhm… que apretado…

\- Ah… sí, sí. Ahí. Levi… dame más duro, ah, sí, métemela toda.

\- Te encanta…

\- Oh sí, me encanta…

Levi había dado en el punto débil de Eren. Y, el castaño, casi sin poder evitarlo, deja escapar alaridos cargados de placer. Las embestidas se tornan más violentas, gotas de sudor besan cada recoveco de piel caliente sin escatimar. Eren pide a gritos más de esa sensación que lo eriza por dentro y que enloquece todos sus sentidos, Levi no lo hace esperar.

El éxtasis está a un roce de sus dedos, algo pequeño, intangible pero real.

y…

el timbre resuena haciendo eco en todo el departamento de la pareja. Levi se detiene abruptamente, con Eren en cuatro y la testa girándose hacia la derecha.

\- ¿Qué… pasa? – apenas dice con un hilo de aliento escapándose de su boca.

El mayor lanza un gruñido. Toma las caderas del menor sin previo aviso, haciendo chillar a Eren.

\- ¡Espera!

\- No, que se jodan.

Otro timbrazo, este es más insistente que el primero. Luego de eso, insistentes porrazos a la puerta como si quisieran derribarla.

Eren presiente que algo anda muy mal.

\- Levi, ve.. a abrir, en serio – Eren se empuja hacia adelante provocando que el miembro de Levi quede expuesto al aire frío de la noche.

Ackerman le da esa mirada de muerte. Eren simplemente sonríe a medias cubriéndose con una almohada.

\- Creo que podrían ser los vecinos. – Susurra. Levi gira los ojos en un ángulo peligroso.

\- Si no es así, vendré a darte unos azotes – amenaza divertido, Eren asiente, rogando interiormente que sean los vecinos porque Levi siempre cumple lo que dice y sus nalgas ya están demasiado doloridos para resistir otras palmadas.

Levi no se molesta en cubrirse, a él le da absolutamente igual que los vecinos lo vean desnudo, quiere que sepan cuan ocupado estaba hace momentos.

Abre la puerta, no soportando más tiempo esos malditos timbrazos. Frente a él se encuentra la tierna Margaret, una anciana sexagenaria de cabello canoso y ojos hundidos, la pobre mujer se cubre la boca con ambas manos y sus pequeños orbes se abren cual platos.

\- ¡Señor Ackerman! – sin embargo, enmudece otra vez. No puede mediar palabra. Es que Levi Ackerman es un maldito adonis y porta con orgullo un falo saludable.

A la mujer no se le escapa ese detalle.

\- Hola, Maggie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – Levi alza una ceja con orgullo. La fémina boquea como pez fuera del agua. - ¿Maggie? – insiste, abre más la puerta para que Maggie se sienta una total indecente por haberlo interrumpido en la faena.

Pasados unos pesados y tensos minutos, la mujer se digna a hablar.

\- Lo… lo siento, señor Ackerman. Sólo quería… p-pedirle que… sean menos ruidosos. Gracias.

Ni tiempo le da a Levi de despedirla, la anciana con todo y sus achaques huye de la feroz mirada del Ackerman.

Al volver, Eren le pregunta a Levi que ha sucedido, y Levi en vez de dar una respuesta, lo embiste con renovado vigor.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Los siguientes capítulos tendrán un poco de recuerdos, drama y mucha miel. Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. Lamento no responder sus comentarios pero estoy corta de tiempo, besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Y él es Levi Ackerman**

.

.

.

Es su primer día en el trabajo. Eren lo había conseguido, un empleo medio decente con una no tan miserable paga. Debía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Su sueño hecho realidad, finalmente tendría independencia económica, a medias… su madre le había dicho que si quería pagarse sus lujitos de joven adulto tirano, tendría que mantenerse él mismo. Ella y papá lo apoyarían con los gastos de la universidad y ni un centavo más.

Ah, pero no fuera para el bastardo guapetón de su medio hermano, ahí si Grisha estiraba la chequera y dejaba que Zeke colocara la cifra a su mero antojo. Ok, no está como para recordar y sentirse el peor ser humano del mundo. Zeke se ha esforzado, no es como él, un huevon de primera que se rasca las bolas apenas puede hacerlo.

A Eren le asignan su cubículo y le explican el horario de comida y que no debe demorar en ello porque hay más empleados que deben dividirse la nefasta hora para comer, así que Eren tiene menos de diez minutos para ingerir algo.

Las primeras horas le resultan tranquilas. Eren es ágil, bastante rápido con los dedos y su tono de voz es suave y dulce, fácilmente vende sus primeros 10 paquetes de seguro contra accidentes de auto. El call center donde labora a eso se dedica; ventas.

Sin embargo, a mitad de jornada, alcanza a escuchar una jovial voz y varios aplausos. Su compañero de junto esboza una media sonrisa.

\- Es Farlan – le dice sin que le pregunte – Farlan Iglesias.

Farlan Iglesias, de origen español, metro setenta y dos, cabellera rubia cobriza y ojos aceitunados. Es un hombre joven y muy atractivo. A Eren no le cae bien. Es alzado, tiene una irritante risa y sus ojos saltones le producen un recelo inexplicable.

A Farlan tampoco le agrada Eren. pero tienen que trabajar juntos porque Farlan es de Recursos Humanos y constantemente mira esos ojos verdes. La fama de Eren crece como la espuma. Es un chico muy pro activo, tolerante y responsable a pesar de que tiene diecinueve y una sonrisa de galán de telenovelas para señoras arriba de los cuarenta.

Pasa un año en el que Eren se gana bonos y premios por su puntualidad. Un año en el que se hace amigo de Annie, la rubia con cara de asesina serial y Bertolt o Bertolto para los amigos. De Reiner, Connie y la tragona de Sasha.

Eren sabe que Annie y Bertolt son novios desde que la Panguea se separó, que Reiner es jugador de soccer y tiene una novia igual de rubia que él que se parece un poquito a su mejor amigo, que Connie está perdidamente enamorado de Sasha, y que Sasha ama las patatas en todas sus formas.

Ah, también se entera que Farlan batea para el otro lado, que el coqueto e idiota rubio sale con muchos tipos a espaldas de su novio, un tal Levi no-se-qué. Pero que según todos los de su oficina _el maldito enano está muy guapo hasta yo me haría gay por él_ , palabras de Reiner.

\- Farlan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – un buen día. A Eren se le ocurre organizar una salida al cine con Armin y Jean, los novios que no dejan de manosearse frente a sus ojos.

\- No – Farlan dice apenas puede, tecleando rápido y mirada puesta sobre el monitor de la computadora. Eren frunce el ceño. Porque Farlan siempre concede permutas y cede permisos sin pensárselo, y de pronto a él se lo niega. Sabe que no le agrada al idiota rubio pero por dios, necesita ir al cine este viernes porque darán "Ataque de Titanes" y es tan fiel al puto manga que quiere ser de los primeros, además Armin tiene boletos para el pre-estreno.

\- ¿Por qué no? – su voz sale a tropel como un huracán malhumorado. Farlan chista con la lengua viperina que se carga.

\- Porque sabes que tus descansos son los domingos, no puedo concederte un día franco entre semana. Son las reglas, Yeager. – Aplica el retintín casi burlón sobre su apellido.

\- Pero a Sasha le dejaste salir el martes y a Connie el viernes de la semana pasada. ¿Por qué a mí no? Es la primera vez que te pido algo, no creo que-

\- Qué no, Yeager. Y si quieres hablarlo, puedes ir a la oficina del señor Zackly y consultarlo directamente con él.

Las manos de Yeager se convierten en puños a punto de estrellarse en la cara irritante de Farlan.

\- No te caigo bien y tú a mí tampoco pero si no me concedes ese permiso entonces yo…

\- Oi, ¿ya acabó tu turno o me devuelvo a casa?

La voz aburrida y ronca interrumpe una creciente discusión. Eren gira la testa, encabritado y a punto de estallar como olla a vapor. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con una mirada ceñuda y una figura imponente pese a la corta estatura. ¡Qué hombre!

\- Oh, bebé – Farlan se pone de pie yendo hacia ese pequeño espécimen que se parte de lo bueno que esta. Eren se queda boquiabierto y los ojos de acero del hombre lo miran con desconfianza.

Farlan enreda sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello del intruso y su boca insidiosa reparte besos mariposa por ese atractivo rostro.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Eren pregunta todo pendejo, porque Farlan tiene un puto novio que es más guapo que todos los que él ha tenido y porque obviamente no lo merece. El rubio idiota le pone los cuernos.

\- Ah… - los ojos de Farlan se posan sobre Eren con desinterés – él es Levi Ackerman, mi novio.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Amo escribir sobre hombres promiscuos infieles jajaja, bueno, no mucho. Pero me encanta la idea de Farlan infiel, además me gusta el Levi x Farlan, más que Levi x Erwin.

Esta es la primera impresión, y si, Eren ya tiene 20 y conoce a Levi Ackerman. El siguiente capítulo es el recuerdo de la primera impresión de Levi. Ya casi terminamos con estos cortos sobre un matrimonio.

Ahora, no iba a postear nada, como saben, mi país –México- ha sufrido un terremoto muy feo que cobró vidas y dejó a cientos damnificados, sin embargo, quiero traer un poco de alegría a esas personitas que me leen y que han padecido catástrofes similares a las que hoy todos los mexicanos padecemos. Gracias por leerme, por escribirme, y por favoritearme –no existe la palabra- jajaja, lo aprecio en cantidades.

Besos a todo el mundo.

PD. El apellido de Farlan lo cambié como humor, nada más jajaja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Mocoso de mierda**

 **.**

.

.

Levi no lo entendía, y entre más buscaba, menos hallaba las respuestas. Ese chico lo había abordado al menos diez veces desde que se toparon en la oficina de su novio.

Y Farlan comenzaba a sentirse celoso de Eren. Porque sí, el tipo loco se le había presentado con una sonrisa grande y diciéndole "Hola, soy Eren Yeager" con brillantitos y luces de colores a su alrededor.

\- Ya te dije que no – dice Levi ofuscado por tanto acoso.

Es que Eren no comprendía que quería su espacio. No estar rodeado de su mirada de perro apaleado. Eren incluso lo había seguido al trabajo y había esperado afuera por él. Valiéndole madres que tuviera pareja, y que este trabajara con él.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, Levi. Sólo una cita y ya – manos juntas a modo de súplica. Levi cierra el portaequipaje. Eren lo sigue con pasos cortitos a distancia bien medida.

\- Mocoso, mejor lárgate de aquí. Farlan va a salir en cualquier momento – y no quería otra escena de celos. El mes pasado Farlan se tiró dramáticamente al piso fingiendo un desmayo cuando Levi amenazó con terminar la relación.

Eren chasquea la lengua.

\- A ese imbécil no le importas – salta Eren con agresividad y ceño frunció. Levi se da la vuelta para encararlo.

\- Mi relación con Farlan es asunto de él y mío, no tienes que meterte.

\- Te engaña – comenta apacible.

\- Eren, por favor, no le levantes falsos a Farlan. Sé que puede ser una persona difícil pero jamás me haría algo como eso…

Levi había planeado con antelación sorprender a su novio. Ya que Farlan alegaba que no le dedicaba tiempo y no era detallista para con él. Tal vez unas flores o una cena romántica lo haría sentir más querido de lo que ya era. Por ello se encontraba ahí, parado afuera del edificio donde laboraba, con Eren a su lado como perro fiel.

Empero, algo se rompe en ese momento.

Es Farlan sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillantes. Y un sujeto que rodea la cintura de su novio, y Farlan lo está permitiendo. Eren es testigo de cómo Levi frunce los labios y sus cejas se juntan. En el poco tiempo que lo lleva conociendo, no había visto actitud parecida.

\- ¡Ay, eres un…! – Farlan se rie de algo que le dice el sujeto en cuestión. Están peligrosamente cerca, tan concentrados en lo suyo que ignoran dos pares de ojos puestos sobre ellos. – Sí, a mí también me encantó. Eres muy bueno en eso, precioso.

El hombre acerca su boca peligrosa al cuello de Farlan. Levi lo observa todo.

\- Y te haré gemir como perra en celo apenas lleguemos a mi apartamento – susurra cómplice.

\- Jijiji, ya muero porque me la me…

\- Hola, Farlan.

Eren habría impedido que Levi se acercara al par, pero apenas y consiguió aferrarse al fuerte Ackerman. Levi lo arrastró sin proponérselo y ahora sus ojos verdes no tienen para donde mirar.

\- ¡Levi! – dice un muy sorprendido Farlan.

\- No te molestes en negarlo, mi cielo. Es obvio que tu acompañante y tú se encuentran muy ocupados, mejor no interrumpirlos – Levi le tira las flores en la cara. El rostro del sujeto es un poema. Pero Levi no le dirige ni una mirada.

.

.

.

\- Oye… Levi… siento mucho lo que pasó con Farlan aquel día.

Eren sorprende a Levi en su cafetería favorita. Lleva un libro en la derecha y una sonrisa enorme en la boca. Levi lo mira por encima de sus anteojos de montura negra.

\- Me preguntaba… si tu… - el muchacho mira hacia todos lados. No quería insistir, sin embargo, ahora no estaba Farlan en su camino y Levi parecía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

\- Sí, mocoso de mierda, si quiero salir contigo.

Eren por fin lo mira, ojos abiertos y rubor en las mejillas. Levi sonríe.

 **NOTAS FINALES**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Carla y Kuchel**

.

.

.

Hay una regla no escrita para un matrimonio.

Sí, la hay. Aunque a veces dicha regla no es siquiera un compromiso, es más como una promesa vieja que se hace en el pensamiento de cada uno pero que se mantiene vigente cuando se necesita discutir un poco… de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Este sábado? – el ceño de Levi se frunce ante la expectativa, su boca se tuerce en una mueca y Eren está casi seguro. CASI. Que Levi no quiere ceder.

Y es hora de desempolvar un poco la vieja regla. Ya que a Levi se le olvida a menudo. Más en vísperas de navidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedes? – empieza Eren con tono de reproche y voz de _estoy harto de pelear, por la mierda_.

\- Eren… tengo trabajo que hacer – mentira, Levi siempre termina los deberes pendientes para tener el fin de semana libre. y Eren lo sabe.

\- Ajá.

\- Cariño, podemos ir el próximo sábado. – Dice Levi, ojos puestos sobre la computadora.

\- No. – Eren determina que lo que sea que tenga que hacer Levi, puede esperar, porque visitar a su madre es mucho más importante. Y esa pobre excusa ya ha sido usada un par de veces. - ¿Por qué no quieres ir a visitar a mi mamá? – Eren se cruza de brazos, ahí, parado junto a Levi.

\- Claro que quiero ir, pff…

A Levi le cae muy bien Carla, es la madre de Eren, por supuesto. Desde que enviudó han cuidado de ella y la visitan a menudo. Sin embargo… Levi tiene planes. Oh, sí, planes. Son de esos que no puede posponer aunque se lo propusiera. Porque esos planes incluyen a su divina madre, y nadie le dice que no a su madre. Kuchel pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Eren se lleva de mil maravillas con Kuchel. A Levi le encanta porque Farlan jamás pudo ser del agrado de su mamá.

Todo está bien, o bueno, lo estaría… de no ser por un insignificante, pequeño, problema.

Kuchel y Carla no se llevan para nada bien.

Es curioso para ambos hombres que sus madres no puedan estar juntas en una habitación sin gritonearse todo el tiempo. Que si Carla se cree mejor por saber cocinar deliciosos pasteles, que si Kuchel es una reina del drama, que si Carla no quiere que pasen navidad en Francia, que si Kuchel no quiere que Levi visite a Carla en pascuas.

No saben cómo es que inicio odio tan absurdo la una por la otra. De lo que si saben es que cuando quieren organizar una visita a sus madres el mismo día, uno tiene que ceder. Y… a veces –casi siempre- discuten por ello.

Eren cree que este año han visitado a Kuchel al menos cinco veces, una más que las visitas que le hacen a Carla. Levi está dispuesto a refutarlo, como no.

\- Iremos te guste o no. Mamá vive en el mismo país, en la misma ciudad. ¿Qué te cuesta, Levi? – es momento de Eren cariñoso, por eso, cuando Levi se siente rodeado por unos cálidos brazos, la temperatura asciende por partes de su cuerpo que no puede controlar. - ¿Anda, si? Visitaremos a Kuchel en dos semanas, yo comprare los pasajes.

Levi no quiere ceder, y, contra todo pronóstico, termina aceptando el beso fogoso que Eren le da cuando el gira la cabeza para decirle que no, porque Kuchel llegara este sábado y quiere recibirla.

\- Mm… bueno, pero sólo un rato, eh.

Eren asiente con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

Pero ese sábado, Kuchel y Carla se encontrarían frente a frente, y sus hijos sosteniéndolas de la cintura mientras intentaban calmar el clima.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Se me ocurrió de la nada, no me culpen. Me gusta que las suegras se lleven bien pero esta vez quería algo diferente jaja. Besitos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. - ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

.

.

.

Al pasar los meses, Eren y Levi se dieron cuenta de la inevitable química que surgía entre ellos como lava en ascenso. Aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, hubo momentos realmente caóticos en la pareja.

Farlan y sus constantes amenazas. La parquedad de Levi, la vitalidad de Eren. los humos inaguantables de cada uno. Su inescrutable manera de pensar. Empero, lo que empezó a sentir por Eren no se evaporó con las discusiones ni con los contratiempos. Al contrario, se edificó. Y Eren pronto se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él estar con Levi. No sólo como un capricho pasajero producto de su inestable cuerpo hormonal.

Había más que solo acostarse juntos. No era el rico sexo que compartían ni los besos de fuego que se repartían. Era más allá de lo comprensible.

Era sentirse cerca en el silencio de la habitación. Compartir una cena o ver televisión.

Eso no lo había hecho con nadie. Eren tuvo sus novios, había tenido morreos con ellos, no sexo, porque el sexo era un tramo que respetaba y no pensaba recorrer tan pronto.

Y cuando conoció a Levi, el sexo se le antojo muy importante. Después de tenerlo, lejos de aburrirse, Eren lo sintió necesario, y luego, el sexo pasó a segundo plano.

Entonces una noche Levi deslizó una caja de terciopelo mientras veían las luces artificiales cubrir los cielos obscuros.

Y Eren dijo que sí.

Han pasado años desde que se casaron, Eren mira a Levi teclear con rapidez, concentrado y enérgico. Sonríe. Lo ama, aunque no es el amor de su vida, como se dijo muchas veces, está en su vida y es el único amor que podrá sentir por alguien.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó a su oído, Eren estalló en lágrimas. Asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Quería compartirlo todo con Levi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Casado con Levi.**

 **.**

.

.

Estar casado con alguien de semblante taciturno y palabras parcas es muy difícil. Lo es más si eres como Eren, que demuestra su amor cada cinco minutos, con detalles en el desayuno, con besos por las tardes y dulces abrazos en las noches.

Eren se casó con un hombre adicto a la limpieza. Levi que prefiere planchar por sí mismo su ropa porque Eren le ha quemado ya tres camisas de costosa tela. Levi que no desayuna leche con chocolate, en cambio, se prepara unos deliciosos huevos con tocino.

Levi que tiene una mamitis aguda pero que ama a la suegra de igual manera. Levi no es perfecto, y tampoco lo esperaba. Porque si Eren hubiera querido cambiar todo eso que hace a Levi ser quien es, jamás se habría fijado en él.

Porque a Eren le costó mucho trabajo ser aceptado por el mayor, porque tuvo que ir contra la corriente cuando sus amigos le decían que Levi no era la mejor opción. Porque rechazó a una docena de pretendientes sólo porque quería intentarlo con Levi.

Y Levi era realmente complicado; con sus tics, su lengua filosa y sus gestos de gato enfurruñado.

Pero…, cuando Levi lo abraza para contener su miedo o besa sus lágrimas cuando el llanto ya es insostenible, cuando Levi lo acaricia o revuelve su cabello. Es ahí, en ese instante, en el que sus ojos se cruzan y Eren puede ver el velo de amor que cubre sus irises, que está completamente seguro que hizo la mejor elección de su vida.

Se ha quejado tanto de Levi por ser un mal esposo, cuando realmente Levi lo ha procurado desde que se hicieron novios. Como una promesa de no hacerse daño nunca, un juramento en silencio que es compartido.

Levi es suyo, y él le pertenece a Levi.

Han pasado los años, han edificado un hogar a base de constancia y comunicación, de gritos y peleas, de _te vas a dormir al sofá,_ de esos te amo en la ducha, de hacer el amor con el brío de una adolescencia pasada.

Eren se deja arrastrar por Levi a la cama, hay besos y susurros de amor infinito. Levi lo toma de las mejillas, acaricia esos algodones de azúcar morena.

\- Te amo.

Eren puede morir en ese momento. Eren quiere gritarles a todos que si ha tenido que devanarse los sesos es para llegar a esas palabras, que de simples no tienen nada. Porque un te amo de Levi sana heridas viejas, aminora el cansancio de una larga jornada de trabajo, y llena el corazón de amor dulce y bonito.

\- Te amo – repite Eren. te amo para siempre, se dice para adentro.

Y no hay nada de malo con estar casado con Levi. Porque es el mejor esposo del mundo.

FIN

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Dedico este capítulo a ola-chan, Arllin y Furry. Miles de gracias por sus bellos comentarios, ojala que les haya gustado. Besos a todos.


End file.
